


Gotas de Memória

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episode G Assassin
Genre: Drama, F/M, Morte - Freeform, Recomeço, luto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Em um mundo onde Shiryu já não existia, Shunrei se perguntava se teria forças para recomeçar sem ele.





	Gotas de Memória

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: SPOILERS DO EPISODE G ASSASSIN. LEIA POR SUA CONTA E RISCO.
> 
> O mangá Episode G Assassin trata de multiversos, universos paralelos coexistindo, e no universo onde a história principal se passa, Shiryu está vivo. Porém em certo ponto ele tem lembranças do outro universo onde ele e os companheiros estão mortos. Desde esse capítulo do mangá que tenho vontade de escrever sobre a Shunrei desse universo onde ele morreu, mas eu não sabia bem como fazer. Hoje veio a ideia, felizmente estou de férias e deu pra escrever material para uns três capítulos que eu não sei quando vão sair, talvez logo, talvez não, porque agora vou parar com essa e voltar a trabalhar em Sobrado Azul...

**GOTAS DE MEMÓRIA**

**Chiisana Hana**

  


  


“ _São gotas de memória estas lágrimas novas_

_Nós somos almas em uma história inesquecível_

_As infinitas vezes que você virá me procurar_

_Nos meus quartos vazios_

_Inestimável_

_Indescritível_

_Sua ausência que me pertence_

_Somos indivisíveis_

_Somos iguais e frágeis_

_E nós já estamos tão longe...”(1)_

  


  


_Capítulo I – O que ele disse_

  


Shunrei acordou sobressaltada com batidas apressadas à porta. Já passava das dez da manhã mas ela ainda dormia porque ultimamente sofria de insônia e só conseguia pegar no sono quando já estava amanhecendo.

Por um momento, pensou que poderia ser Shiryu, depois se deu conta de que ele não bateria. Mesmo assim, alegrou-se acreditando que podia ser alguém da Fundação Graad trazendo notícias dele ou mesmo para levá-la para cuidar dele. Vestiu um robe por cima da camisola e correu para abrir a porta. Deparou-se com um homem desconhecido, de terno e gravata escuros, com óculos escuros de estilo aviador.

– Senhorita Shunrei? – ele perguntou.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

– Em nome da Fundação Graad – ele começou em um tom monótono e desprovido de emoção, oferecendo a ela um envelope branco –, venho oferecer minhas sinceras condolências pelos falecimentos do senhor Shiryu e do senhor Dohko.

– Falecimento? – ela indagou, tentando processar a palavra. – Como assim?

Pareceu-lhe que o mundo inteiro estava girando rápido demais.

– Eles pereceram na batalha. Sinto muito por sua perda.

O homem estendeu de novo o envelope impelindo-a a segurá-lo, o que ela fez com as mãos trêmulas.

– Onde estão os corpos? – Shunrei perguntou.

– Não sei dos detalhes, senhorita. Talvez expliquem algo no envelope que lhe entreguei.

Ela o abriu furiosamente. Num pequeno texto impresso, a Fundação novamente lhe dava condolências, lamentava as mortes trágicas de Shiryu e Dohko e informava que não foi possível recuperar os corpos, mas que providenciaram lápides simbólicas no Santuário, junto dos demais companheiros mortos.

– Como assim não foi possível? – ela gritou desesperada. – Eles precisam ser sepultados! Precisam ser sepultados aqui, na terra que eles amavam, perto de mim!

– Não sei detalhes, senhorita – repetiu o homem no mesmo tom monocórdio. Depois, compadecido do desespero dela, acrescentou: – Talvez o senhor Tatsumi possa lhe dizer algo. Novamente, sinto muito por sua perda.

Enquanto ele ia embora, Shunrei sentou no chão ali mesmo na porta.

– Ele está morto… – repetiu como se ainda tentasse entender. – O Mestre também está morto. Os dois mortos. Meu Deus do céu! Por que deixou acontecer? E eu nem tenho os corpos para um funeral adequado! Eles podem estar jogados por aí!

O peito doía como se fosse explodir e havia uma pressão estranha no ar, como se o mundo inteiro quisesse esmagá-la com seu peso.

Ela releu a carta da Fundação.

– “Não foi possível recuperar os corpos”. Não foi possível!! Como? Por quê?

Dentro do envelope, notou outro papel: um cheque com uma soma considerável de dinheiro em nome dela como “compensação pelas perdas”.

– Desgraçados! Acham que pagam as vidas deles com dinheiro!?

Ela atirou o cheque e a carta no chão e se deitou no chão. Só queria chorar e chorar até desidratar, morrer seca como uma flor velha e ir para o outro mundo encontrar seu Shiryu.

Não teve sequer a chance de dizer a ele o quanto o amava, não teve a alegria de experimentar um beijo dele, não sabia nem mesmo se era correspondida da mesma forma, mesmo assim queria ir com ele. Não fazia mais sentido viver sem ele e sem o Mestre.

– Não faz mais sentido – ela repetiu e se levantou. As pernas vacilaram e ela se apoiou na porta, tentando recobrar as forças. – Eu vou com eles… – murmurou decidida e caminhou descalça rumo ao topo da cachoeira.

Em breve estaria acabado. Era só se jogar do patamar de pedra mais alto e estaria feito. Logo encontraria seu amado. Mas estava tão fraca e tonta que não sabia se conseguiria chegar. As pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada.

– Shunrei – ela ouviu. Era a voz dele chamando seu nome tão claramente como se ele estivesse do lado. – Shunrei!

– Shiryu? – ela indagou, incrédula.

– Você não vai fazer isso! – ele disse em tom bastante incisivo. – Não vai se matar. Ouviu bem? Não vai!

– É você mesmo? Você não morreu?

– Eu morri, Shunrei…

– Mas como…? Como está aqui falando comigo?

– Eu vim impedi-la de fazer isso, minha querida.

– Querida… você nunca me chamou assim.

– Eu não sabia como lidar com o que sentia… E eu tinha uma missão...

– Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, esperando, esperando uma palavra que fosse, um gesto… Somente uma palavra e nós…

– Eu sei… Não tenho muito tempo. Me escute.

– Quero ir com você. Não me deixa aqui, Shiryu. Eu não quero viver sem você.

– Você tem que viver! Foi por você também que me sacrifiquei, para salvar esse mundo onde você vive. Vai desperdiçar meu sacrifício e o dos meus irmãos?

– Shiryu…

– Você vai pegar aquele cheque da Fundação e vai embora daqui. Não quero você sozinha na montanha. Não é seguro. Vá embora! Pegue o cheque e vá para onde tem outras pessoas que entendem o que você está sentindo. Prometa pra mim que não vai fazer uma besteira!

– Eu não posso… Dói tanto…

– Prometa, Shunrei! Eu não vou poder descansar em paz se você fizer isso. E depois, eu não sou uma pessoa como você, não estou no mesmo lugar para onde você irá. Você é boa e pura, só fez o bem na vida, na hora do seu julgamento, a balança só pesará coisas boas. Já no meu…

– Você era a melhor pessoa que eu conhecia.

– Eu tenho muito sangue nas mãos, ainda que tudo tenha sido por uma causa nobre… Preciso ir agora… mas prometa que vai viver, Shunrei. Vamos, prometa!

– Eu prometo – ela disse, mesmo sem saber se conseguiria cumprir.

– Eu estarei de olho em você… Eu te amo, minha pequena. Eu sempre te amei. Lamento não ter dito isso em vida. Agora é tarde, mas quero que saiba disso. Saiba que eu sempre te amei.

– Shiryu…

Então ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e desapareceu.

– Shiryu! – ela gritou.

Abriu os olhos ainda tonta. Estava caída no meio do caminho e não sabia se foi um sonho ou se Shiryu veio mesmo para impedi-la de cometer suicídio.

– Ele disse que me amava – murmurou, sentando-se no chão. Conseguia sentir o calor na bochecha onde ele beijou ou estava delirando? – Ele disse que eu tenho que viver…

Com muito custo, levantou-se do chão. Arrastando os pés, foi caminhando para casa.

– Vá para onde tem outras pessoas que entendem o que você está sentindo – ela repetiu o que ele disse no sonho porque já sabia o que ele queria dizer com isso.

  


Continua…

  


  


  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (1) Giorgia, Gocce di Memorie


End file.
